The Journey Home:The Michael Alan Quartermaine Str
by SwingDancer
Summary: Story begins with Michael waking up from his coma in 2009 and goes AU from there, what would have happened if Michael had woken up with no memories of growing up in the mob and instead as a Quartermaine prince raised by Alan and Monica. Journey to discovr
1. Chapter 1

**The Journey Home: The Michael Alan Quartermaine Story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital, if I did this would be the storyline and Michael will always be played by Chad Duell, and he would never have ANY mob ambitions! Also that he would have been raised by the Quartermaines, would have never gone to prison, and would live at the Quartermaine mansion. OH and Michael (Chad) would be shirtless more often!**

**I am always looking for positive feedback and collaboration so please drop me a line, and most of all writing assistance. Also I have SO many other ideas for GH and Michael stories, so please drop me a line, message, carrier pigeon, I would love to collaborate on a piece of fan fiction.**

**There are a few things that everyone must know about my story:**

**First and foremost, Alan, Justice, and Georgie never died, and Emily was put into a coma, I have not decided yet if she is going make an appearance. **

**Ned and Brooklyn are still living at the Quartermaine mansion, she is 21-22 years old and is working at Crimson, Ned is still an Executive at ELQ.**

**Justus Ward is of course still living in the mansion with his daughter Justine "Zoey" Ward (Played by Dana Davis of Franklin and Bash) she is studying law and following in her father's footsteps.**

**Georgie and Dillon are together and are 19 and 20 years old respectfully, and are still living in Port Charles, Mac is Maxie (age 23-24) and Georgie's biological father. **

**Brooklyn, Dillion, Zoey, and Michael are all Jason's G-d children, sure after the accident their parents may have appointed someone else, but they have always had this bond with him and have remained his connection to the Quartermaines. Over the years, Jason has gone a step further by making sure that Brooklyn, Dillon, and Zoey, had full access to Michael to play and hang out with to ensure that they kept their bond as cousins strong and intact. They have kept in touch and are very tight, Michael is very close with them and leans on them.**

**Sonny is Molly's biological father, she is 13 same age as Morgan and they are tight. **

It is April 2009, the night that many prayed for

The night shift at General Hospital usually saw the most action, hell, fire, and rain does not even begin to describe what the staff saw every night, after all its only after dark when you really don't know what will crashing through those doors. One year ago on this night, the hero of our story came crashing through those very doors lying on a gurney clinging to life.

But our story begins away from the chaos of rushing gurneys and doctors crying out for blood, medicine, and the mercy of G-d. Walk past the trauma rooms and take the elevator up to the 5th floor, take a left and go down the hallway. Almost instantly, you can sense a change in the atmosphere. There you will find the air is still, an eerie silence has kept hold of hospital room 501 for the past year. That silence has only been broken by those that have kept a constant vigilance over the bedside of the young boy that lies in that hospital room, they have spoken, sang, and prayed, and in the case of his Grandfather, who has spent every night reading to him for hours at end. And by they, I mean his mother a Jax, Quartermaine Granparents, an adopted mob father, and a film student, singer, and law student for cousins (oh my) . Who may you ask is in that room, that has drawn such an eclectic audience? There in that room lies Michael Corrinthos the III or Michael Alan Quartermaine, depending on which side of his family you ask. You see a long time ago a baby was born to the Quartermaines, there was a question of paternity and then came a nasty custody fight that took him away from his family and gave him to….. well that is a story for another day, for it no longer matters as it is in the past. What matters now is that we return to the present where three people are keeping watch over the little boy, ney young man that they have already lost out on so much with.

As the young prince slept soundly in his bed, he was surrounded by his grandparents Alan and Monica Quartermaine, and his Great Grandfather Edward Quartermaine. Of all of those that have visited the young prince, they have kept the most constant of vigil, spending everyday staying by his bedside. Edward would read him the minutes from the latest ELQ board meeting, censoring the moments were bickering or petty arguments broke out. Of course Michael did not need to hear about those things, but Edward insisted that Michael be kept up to date on the latest events at ELQ, so that when he awoke he would be able to reclaim his inheritance. "And therefore with ELQ stocks up at the end of the quarter, we will continue with the already agreed upon financial agenda set at the beginning of the fiscal quarter." Edward finished reading from the minutes and then gazed at Michael. Despite the good news of a positive new year for ELQ, Michael had not even stirred. Edward exhaled in frustration, and shook his head.

The reason they have kept their vigilance and have never given up hope is that Michael is their only grandchild. The Quartermaines had fought for years to bring Michael home, and unfortunately it took a nearly fatal gunshot to his precious head for them to finally win in court. When Monica had over heard that Jax had convinced Carly to commit Michael to a long term care institution, they decided that they were up for one more court battle to save their grandson. Justice Ward went before Judge Anderson arguing that medical decisions that needed to be made should made by those who not only had Michael's best interest at heart, but also had the medical knowledge and resources to give him the best care. Diane did not even stand a chance, Judge Anderson agreed and granted full custody and power of attorney of Michael Corrinthos Quartermaine to his Grandparents Alan and Monica. That meant that Michael was not going anywhere and that he was now General Hospital and Patrick Drake's FIRST priority. The best suite and the best staff members were mobilized to give Michael the best round the clock care that money could buy. His vitals went up, and his condition improved as a result, yet he still did not awaken.

We again return to what has become the "Endless Night", where we find that Alan has finished reading another chapter of the "Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King". While Michael has slept Alan has read to him for hours at end going through every modern and literally classic, from Harry Potter, to the Three Musketeers, and now Lord of the Rings. Alan would even sneak in a few chapters of the New England Journal of Medicine, just to further stimulate his grandson's young mind.

Monica watched as Alan finished reading for the night and squeezed his hand, to further encourage him and but most of all to give him hope. At this point all they had was hope, Patrick had just performed a new breakthrough surgery and Michael had come through with flying colors. There had been indications that Michael was starting to come out of the coma, by breathing on his own and no longer requiring a ventilator. It was just the other night when Michael had inhaled and exhaled his first breath on his own for the first time in over a year without the need for machines. There were more signs that this Endless Night, was almost over, he had squeezed Monica's hand tightly.

_Where has the starlight gone?_

_Dark is the day_

_How can I find my way home? _

Camera panned over Michael sleeping peacefully in Bed

_Home is an empty dream_

_Lost to the night_

_Father, I feel so alone_

Alan brushed his hand over Michael's bandaged head, touching the harsh reminders that while they were protecting and helping him recover from surgery , they still covered his once beautiful dark blonde hair, that had to be shaved off for the surgery…..

Wanting so much to touch his grandson's golden hair and look into his beautiful blue eyes.

_You promised you'd be there_

_Whenever I needed you_

_Whenever I call your name_

_You're not anywhere_

_I'm trying to hold on_

_Just waiting to hear your voice_

_One word, just a word will do_

_To end this nightmare_

Monica inhaled, exhaled and squeezed Michael's hand again, this time he actually squeezed back. Monica smiled through her tears, "He squeezed my hand," Edward smiled and looked hopefully at Michael. Alan too smiled and tried to look hopeful, but then reality and medical knowledge sets in, "Monica, you know that it is just a muscle reflex"

_When will the dawning break_

_Oh endless night_

_Sleepless I dream of the day_

The past year had been nothing short of pure hell for them, day after day night after night, they would sit beside Michael, hoping and waiting for the day he would awaken.

_When you were by my side_

_Guiding my path_

_Father, I can't find the way_

Initially, Sonny and Carly visited Michael in the hospital, but when Monica and Alan took custody, Sonny and Carly began to back off, and as time passed move on.

_You promised you'd be there_

_Whenever I needed you_

_Whenever I call your name_

_You're not anywhere_

Carly and Jax had built a new house, and Jax was in the process of adopting Morgan, now they were expecting a new baby. Sonny had married Claudia, 'in order to keep the peace', but now rumors were beginning to circulate that she was now pregnant, so this was becoming more than just a simple business arrangement. Still Monica and Alan stayed by Michael's side, unlike his 'parents' they could not move on.

How could they, when Michael was all they had left.

_I'm trying to hold on_

_Just waiting to hear your voice_

_One word, just a word will do_

_To end this nightmare_

Night after Night, they would hesitate to leave him, it's always "What if he awakens after we leave, and he is all alone or worse Sonny is by his side" Just a sign, a word to keep them going, to show that this nightmare was almost over.

_I know that the night must end_

_And that the sun will rise_

_And that the sun will rise_

**That's when it happened **

_I know that the clouds must clear_

_And that the sun will shine_

_And that the sun will shine_

Michael began to stir, Alan called out to him "Michael squeeze my hand if you can hear me"

LONG PAUSE

SQUEEZE

"Michael please again"

SQUEEZE

_I know that the night must end_

_And that the sun will rise_

_And that the sun will rise_

_I know that the clouds must clear_

_And that the sun will shine_

_And that the sun will shine_

_(Repeat to end)_

Monica pleaded, "Michael please open your eyes"

_I know_

_Yes, I know_

_The sun will rise_

_Yes, I know_

_I know_

_The clouds must clear_

Michael continued to stir, as Monica, Alan, and Edward called out to him, to come out of the darkness.

_I know that the night must end_

_I know that the sun will rise_

_And I'll hear your voice deep inside_

"Hmmmmm" Michael moved his head and was trying to speak.

_I know that the night must end_

_And that the clouds must clear_

_The sun_

_The sun will rise_

_The sun_

_**The sun will rise**_

Michael's eyes fluttered open, and his sore throat, dry from not having been used in so long, uttered the two words that Monica and Alan waited so long to hear.

"Grandma, Grandpa"

Michael looked to his right where Edward was sitting and squeezed his Great Grandfather's hand "Great-Grandfather". Edward lifted his right hand and brushed along Michael's cheek, Michael weakly smiled at his grandfather.

Monica knew that she had to call in Patrick to examine him to make sure that he was ok, but she couldn't bear too, she wanted just a little more time with him before news quickly spread about Michael's miracle and she was forced to share him with people she would rather not.

Michael tried to move his arms and his legs, but seemed to be unable to,

"Why am I so stiff, I can barely move"

His grew wild as he realized that he was lying in a hospital bed hooked up to machines.

"What happened to me, why am I here?"

Michael reached up and touched his bandaged head. Alan reached and gently pulled Michael's hand down from touching his bandaged head, it was clear that Michael was becoming very frightened and panicked.

"Shhh now, its alright your safe",

Alan rubbed Michael's arm and gave Michael's hand a reassuring squeeze that he was safe and surrounded by people that loved him.

Monica handed him a glass to water to soothe his dry throat, her eyes brimmed with tears, just watching her beautiful grandchild drink water out of a plastic hospital cup, was truly amazing, she leaned back into Alan's embrace, he wrapped his arm around her waist, they promised each other, that when Michael awakened, that things would be different, this time they were going to be fully involved in his life and they were not going to lose him again to anyone, especially Sonny.

Monica and Alan just looked at each other, how would they explain to Michael what had happened and how he ended up in this hospital bed, without frightening him.

Robin was making her rounds and passed by Michael's room, she could hear Monica and Alan inside. Robin was dating Jason when Michael came into their lives, and she spent the first year of his life taking care of him, as if he was her own child. Jason had told her at the time that she had saved baby Michael by staying with him and helping to take care of him. But it was the other way around, Michael had saved Robin. After her HIV diagnosis and losing Stone, Robin had lost all hope of having a normal life and having a family, but Michael gave that back to her. Its amazing what kind of impact of baby boy can have on someone's life. Now Robin was married and had a little girl of her own, but she will always remember those times as some of the happiest of her life. Robin shook her head sighed, being a parent changes everything, and having a front row seat to Monica and Alan's daily turmoil of sitting beside Michael's bed, praying for a miracle, broke her heart. Against her better judgment, she quietly opened, hopping that maybe she could at least keep them company or bring them a cup of coffee. Monica, Alan, and Edward turned around and saw Robin peek her head through the door, that's when Robin saw that Michael was awake. She pushed the door wide open.

"MICHAEL" She cried.

On any other day Monica and Alan would have been thrilled to see Robin, but right now they wanted this situation and Michael handled with the utmost care, and raising the alarm would not help matters. They both put their hands up palms up and pushed down trying to signal to Robin to calm down, and not to make a big scene, the last thing they wanted was for Robin to frighten Michael when he perhaps was not ready to come to terms with what he had survived.

Robin rushed over to his bedside, Alan and Monica cringed, worrying that she may inadvertently hurt Michael or frighten him by her sudden movement. She pushed the on call button that was directly linked to Patrick, a pre-caution that Monica and Alan had installed. Robin just stared at him. She could not believe her eyes, Michael was alive.

Patrick burst through the door, and Robin just looked at him in disbelief.

"Michael, Welcome back"

Patrick walked into the room and began to give Michael a physical exam. Even though they were some of the top doctors in the country, Monica and Alan still held their breathes as Patrick examined Michael, now that they finally had him back, they could not lose him all over again. They needed to know that Michael's recovery was not temporary, and that Michael had truly come back to them for good.

Edward could not stop staring at his beautiful Great-Grandson, his only Great-Grandson, so of course that made Michael his favorite, when all hope was lost he never gave up, he always believed that Michael would survive and defy the odds, for no other reason than he is a Quartermaine, and that means something.

Robin could not stop gushing at Michael, it was like looking at her own child. So far Michael was passing Patrick's exam, "I am going to call Sonny"

"NO" Monica, Alan, and Edward rushed to their feet with the look of dread upon their faces, hoping to stop Robin before she ran out of the room, but they were too late. Robin flew out the door to go and call Sonny and Jason.

Just when they got him back they were going to lose him all over again, to the man they held responsible for taking him away in the first place and putting him in this hospital bed.

Alan, Edward, and Monica stood at the foot of Michael's bed, watching as Patrick used his ophthalmoscope, the small pen light to examine Michael's eyes. They spoke in hushed tones, so as to not upset Michael, or allow Patrick to over hear them.

Edward spoke first "We will not lose him to that monster again, he barely survived his last encounter."

Monica could not agree with Edward more but the more that she gazed at Michael, the more she loved him. She smiled at him and Michael smiled back. Monica made a vow, if Sonny wanted a fight, they would give him a hell of a fight, even if it meant taking Michael and leaving everything behind until he turned 18 when Sonny would no longer legally required to be a factor in Michael's life.

Patrick put his Ophthalmoscope away, and looked back at the three Quartermaines behind him, he could feel them breathing down his neck, just like they had done over the past year. Whenever he had tried to take a vacation day or run off with Robin, there were Alan and Monica 'interrogating' him about Michael's prognosis and what research was he doing to uncover new treatment options to awaken their precious grandson. For the past year he has not had a moment's peace, but even now that Michael was awake, he highly doubted that, that was going to change. Now they were looking over his shoulder and reading the notes he was making in Michael's chart and critiquing his every action. _That's it _Patrick had enough, this was going to stop right now, the constant badgering, calling and paging him at all hours day and night, even on the holidays. Michael was not his only patient and he was entitled to a life of his own, outside of this room. _I am finally going to do it, I am going to tell them to wait outside and back off._

Patrick closed the chart and turned around to release a year's worth of frustration, by finally standing up to them. He was going to ask them to wait outside while he finished examining Michael…..

Then he takes one look that the three intimidating Quatermaine patriarch's, who were staring him down with their backs straight, arms crossed, and eyes that burned like fire if he dared tell them something that they did not want to hear. ….Then he remembers just how powerful they are and how they can ruin his life and career, and not to mention also own this hospital.

_GULP Next time, I will tell them next time. _

Now comes the real test.

"Michael, do you know where you are?"

"I am in the hospital, but what happened to me, will someone please tell me why I am here? Was I in an accident, did I do something wrong?"

Monica rushed over to Michael's bedside, her left hand squeezing his hand, and her right hand caressing the only part of his forehead that was not bandaged. "Shhh. No sweetheart, you did nothing wrong,

"Well then why will no one tell me what happened to me"

Monica looked right into Michael's beautiful blue eyes, seeing them shining back at her was nothing short of a miracle and she wanted nothing more to fulfill every wish and desire he had from this moment on. But at the same time, she knew the truth would shatter his innocence, much as it had shattered Jason. But she learned from her mistakes, she would not make the same mistake with Michael that she made with Jason. Her and Alan, had discussed it many times during the long nights they spent beside Michael's bedside. What would they tell him, they would tell him the truth.

But now when was a good time? Now or when Sonny showed up. Monica and Alan nodded at each other, the truth could wait just little longer. It would have too, the truth would shatter him.

For now they would enjoy their time with him and deal with Sonny when he showed up.

For the first time in a long time Michael felt safe basking in the love and attention his grandparents were showering him with. He felt safe, they had embraced him, and he knew that no matter what happened they would always take care him. _Just like they always had._

With the physical exam completed and Michael having passed with flying colors. It was time to test Michael's oral and recollection skills.

Patrick held up three fingers, "Michael how many fingers am I holding"

Michael looked at his grandfather with this 'he is kidding right?' Alan chuckled, and nodded to Michael encouraging him to answer Patrick's questions, regardless of how foolish they may have sounded.

"Three"

Edward, had, had enough Patrick was asking foolish questions and not giving them any answers. "Patrick, he is getting frustrated and your upsetting him, just tell us that Michael is going to be fine, and leave so that we can spend time with him."

Michael just smiled and shook his head at his Great grandfather, never let it be said that Edward Quartermaine did not speak his mind, at all times. Michael knew all about what people had said about Edward over the years, but he did not allow himself to be swayed, he loved his great-grandfather, even though he was well aware that thanks to Edward, his life had been planned out since the day he was born. In all honesty, Michael did not mind, and if his destiny was to work at ELQ. Then he would caper diem and seize it. AFTER all his grandparents and great-grandfather, knew what was best for him, _right?_

Once again Patrick's stress level was reaching critical mass so if he was going down, he was going down fighting in a fire of flames.

"Michael last question, what is your full name"

That was it Patrick struck a vain! Monica, Edward, and Alan, were officially going to kill him.

But what Michael said would surprise everyone and alter the course of the lives of so many in Port Charles.

" Michael Alan Quartermaine"

Monica, Alan, and Edward, looked at Michael with pure shock, but at the same time absolute joy.

Patrick was brought to Port Charles to treat Jason Morgan (Quartermaine) and the brain trauma that he had suffered from, so brain trauma, amnesia, and the side effects were nothing new with this family. But he had to sure.

"Michael, I am being serious"

"So am I" Now Michael was getting frustrated, what was Patrick talking about, of course his last name was Quartermaine, what else could it be?

_Sonny is going to kill me_

_what was Patrick talking about, of course his last name was Quartmaine. What else could it be?_

Patrick had to know the depth and seriousness of Michael's 'condition'

"Michael who do you live with?"

Alan saw the pure terror in Michael's eyes and had enough,

"Patrick get out."

"That is it, I want to know what Patrick is talking about right now, why wouldn't my last name be Quatermaine and why would I live with anyone other than my grandparents, who not only raised me but also love me and take care of me?"

This whole time Michael was motioning with his hands to try and get them to work again, when he noticed the hospital bracelet and saw the name CORRINTHOS

Michael looked up and felt as if his world had been rocked.

At that moment Sonny and Jason burst through the doors.

Michael looked at Sonny and then at his hospital bracelet, at least Quartermaine was written somewhere.

"I want the truth right now, why does it say Corrinthos and why is HE here?

Sonny could believe what he was hearing, his guy, his son, did not know who he was and apparently hated him. He looked at Alan and Monica who were quietly observing the situation, and then at Edward who was beaming from ear to ear. Sonny was furious.

"What did you tell him?"

"We have done nothing of the sort, he remembers the truth that you stole him as a baby."

"ENOUGH" Jason shouted

Everyone stared at Jason, the attention of the room could not faze him, to him the only person in that room that mattered was Michael.

Michael whispered _Jason_, the only man who in his life who was ever worthy of the title of _Dad. _

Realizing that it is now safe, to speak up, Patrick lifted his left arm with the clipboard in it, and pointed toward the door, "EVERYBODY OUTSIDE NOW"

"I am not leaving my son"

"I refuse to leave my Great-Grandson alone with this thug"

"EVERYBODY OUT OR I AM CALLING THE POLICE"

"By all means, I am sure if you hurry Mac can haul Sonny away before lunch time."

"EVERYBODY OUT NOW OR I AM BANNING ALL VISITORS"

Patrick pushed everyone out, Jason stayed behind to watch over Michael.

Jason could not believe his eyes he was staring at his precious baby boy, his son. For so long he had considered Michael to be his son, and now that he knew the truth, that **Michael was in fact his son**, he was not going to waste any more time living without him. Now that Michael was awake, he was going to reclaim his beloved son.

FLASHBACK

_It had been just a few short weeks after Michael had been shot and subsequently entered the coma, a week after Monica and Alan had won full custody and power of attorney over Michael and had thus instituted the new 'protective measures' for Michael. Meaning only certain members of the staff were allowed to treat him, they also had to follow STRICT medical sterilization and sanitation standards, to even be able to tend to Michael. It was quite obvious that Alan and Monica were not taking any chances and sparing no expense in Michael's care. Jason had offered himself as both guinea pig and donor, blood, tissue, organs, whatever Michael needed, he would provide. Whatever it took to awaken him. With both AJ and Emily gone, and Morgan being way to young, there was no one else to that was a DNA match, aside from him that could step in if the situation arose. He had gone to a private lab to get matched, with General Hospital's long history of gossip, DNA and paternity tests tampering, he wanted this done without the circus and fanfare. The nurse at the lab handed him the results, he opened it up and looked at them. According to the results Jason was a perfect match for Michael, because according to these results __**He was Michael's biological father.**_

"_Nurse, this cannot be right" _

"_Mr. Morgan, according to the DNA results you are an exact match to the sample from the minor Male child that you supplied us with. DNA does not lie sir __**You are the boy's biological father**_

_As soon as he left the lab, Jason drove back to Port Charles and went straight to General Hospital, and snuck in the hospital records room, and looked up Michael's medical files, he found the original court ordered paternity test that revealed that AJ was Michael's father. The results clearly stated that AJ was the father, Jason skimmed the document, and everything appeared to be correct, until Jason looked down and saw the signature at the bottom of the document, it __**DR. ASHER THOMAS. **__The Doctor that AJ had spent years blackmailing to kill Jason, tried to hypnotize Michael into believing that he had in fact killed AJ, and ultimately lead to his death, had performed the test._

_AJ WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?_

END OF FLASHBACK

Jason promised himself, that once Michael awoke he would tell him the truth. But looking at him right now and remembering his own experience, Michael was already dealing with so much, it would almost be cruel to do it now. Plus, he could not tell Michael before telling Monica.

Monica and Alan, how was he going to tell them, after taking Michael away then losing AJ, Michael was all that they had left of him, one last piece of their son. How was he going to tell them that since Michael was in fact his son, and AJ was now truly gone, lost to them forever…..

Looking, at Michael, his son, had he known sooner, he would have done everything different.

But there was no way to go back and change the past.

All he could do now was help Michael move forward, but he would do it as his father.

Jason was sitting down next to Michael, just smiling at him, their connection was so deep that they could have an entire conversation without saying a word.

"Jason, please tell me what is going on, and what happened to me, you promised that you would never lie to me"

"I know"

"Then why won't you tell me"

Jason, was lost for word he did not know what to say.

Just then Monica and Alan re entered the room. They were so happy to see Jason sitting there with Michael.

Michael was happy to have the people who loved him most in the world.

It was time for the Truth

With everyone seated, Jason looked at Monica and Alan and nodded to them signifying that they had to tell him now, before someone else would come in and reveal it to him without tact or sensitivity. Jason sitting on Michael's right and holding his hand, while Alan and Monica were sitting to Michael's left rubbing his back, gently touching him and comforting him reminding him of their presence.

"Michael what do you remember from before?"

Michael took a deep breath and tried to remember from before.

"I remember coming to the hospital after school wanting to see you more, but that is because your doctors and you work very hard to save lives, but does that have to do with Sonny, and why. Does my hospital bracelet say Corrinthos?"

Now that they had Michael back, Alan and Monica did not want to let him go. In their eyes forgetting his life with Sonny was a blessing, the thought of him remembering coming home and finding the body of his murdered nanny, the flying bullets, and kidnapping attempts.

When you were a baby there was a custody fight...

"I know but you won, right?"

Alan just looked at Monica and sighed the next part was going to hurt.

"No sweetheart, unfortunately we…..

Michael shook his head and screamed "STOP"

"Just answer me this, did they, my mother and Sonny raise me?"

When they did not answer him immediately, he knew that he had his answer.

This is was a lot of Michael to take in, but he needed to know, so he swallowed his fear and continued.

"How did this happen, was it, was it because of AJ, my father?"

Jason did not even know how to answer that, especially since he knew the truth

Monica exhaled and gazed up into the heavens, "Honey, there were a lot of factors that lead to the judge's decision."

Michael could not believe what he was hearing, that he was raised by the mobster, who was not even his biological father, and that Jason took a step back.

"I changed my mind, I do not want to know anymore"

Monica and Alan were almost relieved, to hear him say that, they did not want to have to fill him in on all of the details.

Michael looked at his grandparents, and he could see how much they loved him

"Didn't you want me?"

Alan, rose and rushed over to hug Michael,

"Of course we wanted you, we have wanted to have you more than anything"

Michael looked at Jason and now came time for him to ask him the most difficult question he would ever ask them.

"Why did you take me away from my grandparents, why wasn't I allowed to see them?"

Jason sighed, he knew that this day would come and Michael would ask questions about his Quartermaine family, and why Jason had done what he had done and made the decisions that he had made.

All Alan and Monica could do was stare at Jason and wait for the answer they have waited so long to hear.

"At the time I thought that I was making the decisions that were in your best interest. But I swear to you Michael that I am never going to take them from you again."

Given that Jason was a man of so few words, so while he would never be able to justify every decision he had2. made since the accident or at least the ones he that he had made in Michael's name. Jason was still a man of his word so the promise of a better future was enough for Michael.

"Thank you Jason"

Michael then embraced both of his grandparents, there was hope that the mistakes of the past would never happen again.

"**I have to know Jason, what happened to me, how did I get here and now I even more afraid to ask how long have I been lying here?"**

Outside in the hallway

Sonny was standing there staring at Michael through the blinds and glass of his hospital room. Ever since that dark night Sonny had prayed for the day that Michael would awaken so that he could beg for his son's forgiveness. Just like Robin, Michael had come into his life at a very dark time and had changed it for the better, all of a sudden the big bad mob boss, Sonny Corrinthos had a baby in his penthouse, which had now been made childproofed. Instead the stereotypical mob boss apartment made of chrome and glass with booze and babes, his place had over night been wired with a baby monitor that could be heard anywhere in the place, Michael's toys and clothes were thrown everywhere and greeted anybody that came over. G-d help anybody who stepped on any of Michael's toys. Sonny even had those plastic locks and plugs put on the cabinets and outlets. He still had them in there and could not figure out for the life of him how to open them. Sonny always had to have Max and Milo do it. Before Michael Sonny's life was dark, and he never thought that he would ever have children, then along came Michael, Kristina, Morgan, and Molly. Michael prepared him for fatherhood and nothing meant more to him then his kids, which was unfortunately something his enemies knew which was why he was standing there right now.

Robin heard what happened and had come to give Sonny support.

"He hates me"

Robin motioned to Sonny to just give her one minute, Sonny nodded and waved her off without losing his line of sight on Michael.

All Sonny could do was stand and watch Alan and Monica, cuddle and nuzzle him, and he was lying there basking in their love and attention.

Patrick pulled Robin aside and spoke to her in hushed tones, so as to not attract an audience.

"How is Michael?"

"He is going to be fine, all of the tests results reveal that Michael's awakening is permanent and that he is going to be just fine. There was a one a million chance that he was going to come out of this with no permanent damage, and he beat the odds"

Edward came up and intruded on their conversation, hell if someone was going to talk about his Great-Grandson without his inclusion

"Of Course he did, he is a Quartermaine, his survival instincts are a family trait, how else could he survive living with that miscreant."

Sonny was not in the mood to have a sparring match with Edward Quartermaine, but nobody talked about his kids like that.

"Patrick, give me a straight answer, what about his memory?"

Now this was something Edward wanted to hear.

"Honestly, I don't know, there have been many documented medical cases where the patient's memory loss was only temporary, or there are other cases like"

THAT is when it hit Patrick like a ton of bricks, _just like Jason_

"Just like what…Patrick be straight with me"

"Sonny we do not know the full extent of the mind state so I cannot compare Michael's situation to anyone else"

Now Edward had, had enough

"Patrick, OUT WITH IT"

Patrick scratched the back of his head, and gave his best medical opinion given the knowledge he had.

"Michael's current state of compares, with JASON's (everyone around him gasped and took a step back) initial condition after the car crash, it fits Michael remembers nothing from his upbringing."

Edward and Sonny began to panic, both of their lives had been changed forever in the aftermath of Jason's accident and now if Michael too suffered from the same devastating condition…..

Patrick starred at Michael through the glass as he continued, "From what I can gather right now, and this is just an initial diagnosis, Michael does not remember Sonny, or apparently being raised by Sonny, but he does remember Alan, Monica, and Jason dominantly, as if they raised him"

Robin, continued looking at the hurt in Sonny's eyes, "In his eyes, his last name is Quartermaine, he was raised by the people sitting with him in that room, and no one else, my question is what is he going to think of Carly?"

**BACK AT THE JAX HOUSE 3am**

Jax and Carly were sleeping in their bed, Jax's hand was resting over Carly's abdomen, where their baby was growing healthy and strong, waiting for the right moment to be brought into the world. Everything was going right in Jax's world, they were having a baby, his soon to be adopted son Morgan, was sleeping done the hall, and Michael was sleeping at General Hospital, and no one to the wiser about the role he played in Michael's shooting. Their new house was completed and everything was perfect.

Or so he thought.

The phone rang,

Carly, woke up instantly, _Michael_

"Carly, don't bother, I am sure it is just a wrong number, or mother having forgotten the time difference between Australia and America again"

"Or it could be the hospital about Michael, I am answering it"

Even with Michael in a coma, Jax was discovering that Carly's son who hated him more than anything, was still having a controlling stake in their lives. Carly refused to go on vacation, or travel with Michael in the hospital. She was spending every waking moment that Monica and Alan were not in there sitting beside Michael's bedside which was not good for their baby. When he wanted to alleviate the situation by having Michael transferred to a long term care center in upstate New York, Carly fought him on it and then 'let' Monica and Alan win the war to keep him here. That kid was a bigger problem child in a coma then when he was awake.

Carly untangled herself from Jax's arms and answered the phone.

"Hello"

"Carly, its Sonny, Michael is awake"

"Oh my baby, how long, when did this happen?"

"Robin, just called Jason and I, we are on our way to the hospital right now"

"We will be right over, if you get there before we do, please tell him that mommy is on her way ok, and that I love him very much"

"I will, it is finally happening, we are getting our boy back"

She just smiled and hung up the phone.

Jax could not believe his luck.

Carly looked at him with tears in her eyes and rushed to get up and get dressed

"Morgan, honey," Carly knocked on his door and pushed it open, Morgan looked at his mom with tired eyes, "Mom what is going on?" "Honey the hospital called, Michael woke up and the doctor's said that he is going to be just fine" Morgan threw off the covers, and quickly got dressed, the moment he had waited for so long was finally happening, he was finally getting his brother back. Sure Jax was cool, but nobody was cooler than Michael.

"No, Carly do not wake up Morgan, for this nonsense, we do not even know what Michael's state of mind is, and do we really want to go to the hospital this late, let's wait a few hours and go in the morning, after the sun arises. It's not like he is going anywhere"

"No way, I was not there when he woke up, I knew I should have stayed the night yesterday, and he is probably asking for me and he is going to be scared when he realizes that I am not there, I am going now, you can stay here or come with Morgan and I to see Michael"

Jax sensing that he lost the battle and war, got out of bed to join in on this 'joyous' field trip, someone had to be the adult and chaperone this adventure.

A short while later, Carly and Morgan burst through the doors, with Jax taking up the caboose. Morgan saw his dad and ran straight for him.

"Dad"

Sonny knew the sound of Morgan's voice anywhere, and was excited to see his little boy. Morgan raced over hugged his dad. Sonny held on to him so tight. Okay so his firstcontact with Michael did not go so well, but maybe it was the initial shock. So he was going to give it another go and fresh chance.

Carly walked in to Michael's room and stared into the eyes of her baby boy.

_After having their 'clear the air' conversation, and now that everything was out in the open, he was looking at Sonny and Carly with new eyes. But it was not going to be good, he had so many questions, why did they take him from his grandparents, and why was he never allowed to see them? Also why had they not been here when he had woken up?_

"Jason tell me, what happened to me"

Jason knew he had to tell Michael the truth, he wanted to, he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

At that moment Carly stepped into Michael's hospital room where, he was sitting alone with Jason. Monica and Alan had an emergency in the OR, otherwise they would have never left his side. They looked to Jason to protect Michael and to keep him happy until they returned.

It was at that moment that Carly walked in to Michael's room and gazed in to the blue eyes of her baby boy, blue eyes she was worried that she would never see again.

"Baby….."

Jason got up to give his seat beside Michael to Carly, he knew that she was pregnant, that was another thing that Michael did not know, there was so much that Jason _still_ had to tell him.

Carly rushed over to hug him, and gave him a big hug, Michael did not make a move to hug her back.

Jax came in behind her and stood in the back, Sonny followed them in and stood in the back. Even though he was hurt by Michael's initial reaction to him, he still cared about him. He always would.

Michael eyed Jax with brace and suspicion. From what he remembered about living with his mom, initially before his talk with grandparents and Jason, he had thought that those memories were from visiting his mom, but now that he knows that he was 'raised' by Sonny and Carly, Michael now knew that these were flashes were actual memories.

From the moment Jax walked into the front door, Michael knew he had an agenda. He was a wealthy business man and he had been married quite a few times, YET what he wanted most was a child, and a family and his mom fit that bill perfectly. Carly was divorced, with two young sons, and was 'fertile' enough to have more children. Jax would show up with an arm full of presents and promises of exciting vacations. Morgan fell for him immediately, to young Morgan he was a man who came over with presents for him, played with him, took him on vacation, and made his mom happy. TO Michael, he was an invader. Even now.

Michael looked at his mom, Carly who was sitting right next to him, Jax, who was sitting behind her, close enough to be a little overbearing. Sonny stood by the door and Jason stood in the corner overlooking the entire scene, he had a front row seat for the entire scene that was about to play out before him.

Carly 'could not keep her hands off of him' , she rubbed his arms, his head, she just could not stop, he was alive and she was never going to let him go again.

"Honey I am so glad, that your ok, I prayed day after day that you would wake up, I never gave hope that you would come back to us."

"Then why weren't you here when I woke up?"

Jax looked at Michael in frustration, "MICHAEL"

"Jax, its alright, he has a right to ask that, honey, I have been here right by your side".

Michael looked to Jason for confirmation, "Michael, your mom has sat by your bedside night day"

Michael inhaled and exhaled in frustration.

"That still does not explain why you were not here when I woke up, my grandparents were here night and day, my grandfather read to me every night" ,

Michael smiled at the thought of the love and care his grandparents had provided him with while he was in his coma. Aside from the financial cost of providing him with his own suite and the best round the clock care. According to the nurses and staff members that he had spoken to since awakening, they had told him that his grandparents had changed their schedules so that one or both them were at the hospital at all times to watch over him, and that they had spent every free minute sitting with him. Their love meant so much to him.

Carly pulled back a tight smile at the mention of Michael's grandparents, it was no secret that they had a tumultuous relationship. Ever since Michael had been born they had fought over him and what they thought was best for Michael and the coma was no exception. After Michael had been shot, Monica and Alan had blamed her for yet another tragedy that had befallen Michael. When she had heard that they were challenging for power of attorney over Michael, she had not fought them, but when they assumed full custody, the rules changed. But now that Michael is awake, everything was going to go back to normal.

Or so she thought…..

"You could have stayed here with me, my grandparents, had a room set up"

Jax had, had enough, Michael was being a brat demanding that his mother spend night and day with him, while she had another child at home.

"Michael, stop it, leave your mother alone she cannot be stressed right now,"

"Jax, no not right now we are going to wait to tell him"

"No excuse, its time we stop cuddling him, Michael, your mother is pregnant"

It was as if Michael's world just came to a grinding halt.

"Your pregnant?" He was in shock.

Jax walked up behind Carly and put his hand on her clearly visible pregnant abdomen,

It was like waking up in the twilight's zone…..

"When did this happen, and if your then how, when…"

Michael shook his head in disbelief.

"So your replacing me, that's it your having a new baby to replace me."

Carly went to hold Michael's hand but he pulled away.

"No of course not honey, no one could replace you, won't it be nice to have a new baby brother or sister, you are so good to Morgan, and we want you to be a big brother to this baby too. And when the doctor's say it's ok you're going to come home with us" 

_What?_

"Wait until you see the new house, your new room is so big, and Jax put in a new tv, fridge, and video game system"

"STOP it, just stop, new baby, a new house? What is going on, if all of this has happened then how long was I….SOMEBODY is going to tell me what happened to me right now!"

Carly and Sonny just looked at each other, Patrick had told them that right now, Michael cannot know the truth about what happened to him, for it might send him into shock and set him back. All Michael needed to know is that he was in an accident and that he was going to make a full recovery.

They hesitated, Sonny spoke first, "Michael, you were in an accident, and the doctor's said that you are going to be just fine and that is all matters"

"No its not!"

Carly was shocked that Michael would talk back to Sonny like that.

"I need to know, I deserve the truth right Jason, _looks to Jason for support,_ I have to know"

"No sweet heart, you don't…"

"Then I am calling Reginald to bring me a laptop and I will find out myself"

Carly just looked at Sonny and Jason, _what is going on, why would he call upon Reginald over at the Quartermaine Mansion to get him something, why is he being so hostile towards his family._

**Something is wrong with my son**

Jason knew it was time, he just wished it had been under better circumstances. Michael wanted to know and he needed to know now.

Sonny stepped forward and told him the truth, he owed Michael that much.

As Sonny told Michael about how Kate had brought him to the warehouse, to show him how Sonny was creating a legitimate empire for him to inherit, and how there was someone else there, Dr. Ian Devlin, and how the bullet was aimed for Sonny but how he had been shot in the head instead.

"I was shot?"

Michael began to panic, the truth was more horrifying than he had ever realized.

Jason saw Michael begin to panic and move his left hand toward the little red button. The same little red button that automatically paged Alan and Monica.

"Michael No….." Michael pushed the little red button the situation just went from bad to worse.

Carly and Sonny inched closer to Michael trying to calm him down and explain what happened.

Michael has to let out what was building up inside, it has to be said.

"Let me get this straight, you [points towards Carly] took me away from my family and gave me to him [points to Sonny] , because you thought that he would be a better father to me than my own BIOLOGICAL father, or what about my grandparents, they could have given me a far better child hood from then a life in the mob."

"So did you even let me see my grandparents at all, I can only imagine?

Again silence

"This just gets better and better, because I have been lying here how long because of you…..how long tell me….TELL ME "

Carly spoke through her tears "A year, you were shot last March"

Michael's words were like a knife through Sonny and Carly's hearts

"I have been lying here an entire year, I have lost a year of MY LIFE"

Jax had enough, at least now hopefully Carly will leave Michael to his grandparents, frankly if they want the damaged, brain damaged boy, they can help themselves to him, what a pity he never got his hands on Michael's inheritance.

"Carly, come on let's go you need to rest and it is clear, that Michael wants to be alone, think of the baby for G-d sakes"

"Yes, please go my grandparents will be here any minute"

"I will be back in the morning, so that we can talk"

Michael did not say anything as Carly left.

Sonny knew that Alan and Monica were on their way and the last thing he wanted was to go to war with them right now, or have them catch him.

"You will not speak to your mother like that, you're angry take it out on me or Jason…"

Michael interrupted him "I would never take it out on Jason, at least he loves me, and you have no say over my life any longer because **You are not my father"**

Sonny was not going to allow Michael to hurt him or his mother…

When who should walk in but…

"Sonny stop it right now, your upsetting him, leave now, there are too many people in here to begin with."

Monica rushed over to Michael who by now was visibly upset.

Sonny left with a heavy heart.

Morgan had heard everything, how Michael blamed Mom and Dad for what happened and how he now hated them so much. How could he not remember all of the great times they shared together as a family? When they had locked mom and dad in the basement to try and get them back together, or when they along with Kristina had tied up Max and Milo when they tried to put them to bed? So if Michael did not remember mom and dad does that mean that he has forgotten him as well?

_Does he hate me too?_

After further test results and further analysis of the situation Patrick came to the following conclusion on Michael's condition.

Patrick continued "I have heard of medical cases, where a patient awakening from brain trauma, remembered a portion of their life IE his toddler years in the Quartermaine mansion, and then magnifying that portion of their lives, as if it was their entire life. His memories of living in the Quartermaine Mansion are heightened so he is going to remember them and everything about them in great detail.

"Will he ever regain his memory?"

Robin looked at Patrick, hoping that he had good news

Unbeknownst to them, someone also heard this news, and felt the need to test Patrick theory, for it was time to bring their cousin home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody sorry about the lack of updates, I have been really busy, but here it is Chapter 3 will coming up soon**

**The disclaimer and long winded introduction from the previous chapter still stand, so please go and re-read the **_**bold **_**print to catch up**

**Oh and instead of creating a love interest for Michael, I have decided to use another legacy character for him to fall in love with because of all of the rumors that flying around.**

**Once again Michael is played by Chad Duell and all other characters are played by the same actors that currently play them. **

**Please continue to support General Hospital in our fight against cancellation, write, email and contact ABC and your affiliate to tell them that you want to continue to see General Hospital on ABC!**

**We welcome FV and RC to General Hospital, PLEASE get Michael out of the mob and back with the Quartermaines, working at ELQ and as a paramedic. PLEASE that is all I ask**

**Oh and that Chad wins the Emmy this year, he was so robbed last year!**

**And now back to our show:**

Michael's shooting was another tragedy that devastated the Quartermaine family. So much regret, anger, and frustration was vented at Carly and Sonny for taking Michael away to begin with but it was Jason who had to face the harshest realty when he showed up at the Quartermaine mansion, and for the first time Monica and Alan sent him away.

_Week 4 of Michael's coma _

_Jason stopped by the mansion using his own personal entrance, the back door, he looked in and saw a somber scene, the entire family devastated by what had happened. _

_Monica and Alan were shattered, they were looking through Michael's baby album, and clutching some of his baby clothes and toys that they had held on to after all of these years. _

_Jason was almost hesitant to disturb them, but he had to talk to them, he wanted to tell them that he was Michael's father, and about Jake, at least it would give them something to hope for and heal their pain. He knows that Elizabeth had "forbidden" him from telling his family about Jake, because she did not want them involved, Michael's shooting changed everything , he needed to give them a reason to go on._

_Alan looked to his right and saw Jason standing behind the back door. His face read of contempt and disapproval. But he still stood up to let him in. Monica turned to see Jason, she closed Michael's baby album and clutched it close to her chest._

_There was so much tension in the room. Alan was the first to speak._

"_Jason, I assume that you are just coming from the hospital visiting Michael"_

"_I did and that is what I wanted to talk to you about." _

_Monica stood up and toward Jason, "No first you will listen to what we have to say, it is something we have waited a long time to say." _

_Monica looked at a picture of Michael's 2nd birthday party, when he was sitting on a toy motorcycle that Carly had given him, he almost looked like Jason."_

_Alan swallowed his pain and heartache and began to speak "That was right before, Michael was taken from us by Sonny and Carly". _

"_When we lost custody of Michael, I thought that at least you would raise him, and give him the love he needed. But no, you gave him to Carly and Sonny to raise, and look what has happened to him, he has been through hell. And now he is lying in a hospital bed in a coma after being shot in the head, and this is not even the first time that he has been shot! _

_Alan walked towards Jason, "Honestly, are we that terrible in your eyes that you felt that we could not keep him safe, give him the love, and attention he needed, that we are not even deserving to see him once in a while."_

_Monica added her own pain, "that even on his birthday's or Christmas, we should be turned away by your or Sonny's guards, that every gift we would send him would be sent back to us._

_Monica continued to vent her anger and hurt at Jason, "Look around Jason, Emily is GONE, AJ is GONE, you are gone, you want nothing to do with us, so Alan and I have buried all of the our children, Michael is ALL WE HAVE _

_I knew that the time would come when I would have to choose between you and Michael, and now I have made my choice, WE CHOOSE MICHAEL, Jason do not ever darken our doorstep again._

End of Flashback

Jason left that night and did not return, he stayed by Michael's side, and caught Dr. Ian Devlin who had shot Michael. Since that night, things had been civil at best between Alan, Monica, and Jason, if only for Michael's sake.

As Jason sat with Michael watching him rest, knowing that he would open his eyes and wake up in a few hours, which alone was a relief, he knew that all of the pain and suffering of the last year was in the past and that from his moment forward, Michael was going to be his first priority and he was going to make this things right, something he should have done a long time ago….with the Quartermaines.

And he would have three um….'Allies" that would help him achieve his mission.

Back the Q mansion.

News of Michael's awakening had swept the mansion via an early EARLY morning phone call placed by Edward to the mansion. Alice had answered and soon the details poured through that "THEIR Michael" had returned to them, the Quartermaine prince was finally going to return home. Finally the Quartermaines had something to celebrate and come together for. Edward was confident that it was Michael, who would bring the family back together.

Ned and Justice immediately made their way to the hospital, to see of there was any way that they could help and to see if it was true, that Michael had no other previous memories of his childhood except those that were Quartermaine related. They knew that if it was true, then the fight for Michael was far from over, in fact it would only just begin.

Dillon Quartermaine , Brooklyn Ashton, and Justine (Zoey) Ward, are Michael's cousins and thanks to Jason they were able to keep close despite the constant conflict between Sonny and the Quartermaines.

Brooklyn had overheard what Patrick had said about Michael's condition and took it upon herself to test Patricks theory that Michael was remembering the time he spent living with the Quartermaines, with such intensity that it was as if he had lived with them his entire life.

Most of all she had to know that Michael remembered all of the great times they had, had throughout the years.

Brooklyn went into Lila's garden and cut 6 fresh Queen Elizabeth roses, and put them in a vase and took them with her to see Michael. On her way up to see him, she purchased 6 red roses from the hospital gift store, and put them in to an identical vase. Brooklyn then went up to Michaels room and slipped past Monica and Alan who were watching over Michael like a hawk in between their rounds. She snuck into his room and put the vases on the table next to his bed. When she walked in he was sound asleep, looking so peaceful and innocent. Almost oblivious, to the conflict that was roaring outside of his hospital room.

"Don't worry Michael, we will bring you home"

Brooklyn promptly left Michael's room to let him rest she did not journey far, she hid behind the corridor that was kitty corner to Michael's room giving her a clear view of what was to happen next.

Michael awoke from his slumber, finding it difficult to sleep in the hospital with the chaos and commotion that surrounded him in the hospital, he often tossed and turned in his sleep unable to rest or find peace. But it was something else entirely that had awoken him from his slumber, a new presence in his room had aroused his senses.

There on the table beside his bed were a dozen roses in two identical vases. Now to anyone who passed by, they appeared to be alike in every way except one of the vases possessed roses from a very special place, close to Michael's heart.

Michael looked at the two vases of roses that sat on the table next to his bed. One of the vases had such a familiar scent, Michael closed his eyes and saw a memory flash before his eyes, it was from Lila's garden A memory of playing in his great grandmother's rose garden under her watchful, loving eyes. He was maybe 2, 3 years old and his grandmother was in her chair with Reginald by her side, his great grandfather sat at the outdoor patio table and not far from him where his grandparents, they were sitting beside him on the swing. But like all little boys he wanted to run and play. Michael climbed down from the swing, grabbed his little shovel and pail and began to play in the dirt.

"You know Edward, Michael is growing up so fast, we should really begin building that play set in the backyard as we were discussing earlier. "

"Lila, I believe that you are correct, First thing tomorrow I will call the Landscape Architect about building a customized play area for Michael in the backyard. It will be a state of the art structure, with a brilliant design, and the finest craftsmanship that money can buy. [Edward stared at Michael shoveling dirt in to his little green pail] Nothing is too good for my great grandson"

Tracey intruded in on this picture perfect afternoon and stared at the little baby that she knew would one day be a threat to not only her inheritance but also her sons. Just as she was about to say something a six year old child came running past her. Dillon had come home from Kindergarten and wanted nothing more to play.

Dillon sat down across from Michael and he too began to play in the dirt, ruining the new outfit that Tracey, his mother, had just bought him. Lila smiled at the sight of her grandson and Great-grandson playing with a shovel, pail, and Dillon's new dump truck.

Again, Tracey tried to raise her voice about her discontent, with the small child, but AGAIN, there is an interruption, this time it was from two little girls that had come running past her. Little Zoey and Brooklyn have just come home from school and also wanted to play with their baby cousin and subsequent uncle.

Being the oldest, Zoey that made her in charge of her younger cousins and in Dillon's case, Uncle.

Since Zoey was the oldest, technically it should be her decision to decide what they should play, Brooklyn wanted to play dress up, Dillon wanted to play with his new truck or do anything that would get him all dirty and give his mother shock and awe. Michael was only 2 almost 3, he would do anything to hang out with the big kids.

Zoey wanted to play ELQ, she really wanted to play court, but no one wanted to be the defendant, unlike ELQ, her great grandfather did not think that game was cute or funny. Zoey stood up with her hair in two ping tails and a bright green sun dress at 7 almost she was quite the unintimidating sight, at least to Michael she was. Zoey started handing out tasks.

First she gave a job to Brooklyn, but Zoey should have known that not just any job would do for Miss Brooklyn Ashton.

"But I don't want to be the secretary…..what is a secretary anyways?" Whined Brooklyn while clutching her dolly.

Dillon stood up and crossed his arms, like he saw his mother do many times, whenever she wanted everyone's attention. "It means that you have to do all the work, and get fired a lot"

"But I don't want too" and with that Brooklyn burst into tears and then the game was over. Pretty soon, Dillon and Zoey were in tears and Justice and Ned had come out to try and calm them down.

Michael was not quite sure what had just happened, but he was pretty sure the game was over.

Michael saw his Great-Grandmother and tried walking over to her. It was something that he was really working on, but it was more like a waddle, than a walk.

Michael waddled/walked over to his Great Grandmother Lila and she picked him up , and sat him on her lap.

She ran her fingers through his beautiful blond hair and looked into his beautiful blue eyes. Contrary with what everyone said, Lila knew that her health was poor, and that there was little chances that she would live to see Michael reach majority, but she would be watching him grow up from heaven.

Lila hugged Michael close and instilled words of wisdom into him. "Remember my darling, wherever you may journey in life whether it is near or far, you will always find your way home, because home is always going to be here in your heart."

Edward walked over to Lila and patted Michael on the head, "Pretty soon he will be off to Elementary School, Junior followed by High School, and then off to Harvard, Yale, or Wharton Business school. Then you my boy will take your rightful place as an executive at ELQ"

Monica would have none of that, Edward was not going to pressure Michael into fulfilling his expectations.

"Michael can choose to be anything he wants, so stop it."

And then an argument broke out between Alan, Monica, and Edward, because Edward thought that it was never too early to have Michael wait listed at all of the top universities, Monica said they should focus on getting Michael in to the top pre-school, Alan pipied in with "not to worry" assuring everyone that Michael was already enrolled at all of the top prep schools, all they had to do was just pick one."

Lila pulled him close and gave him a big hug and a kiss. Michael turned around and smiled a giggly baby smile at his Great Grandparents and Grandparents.

The flashback ended and Michael opened his eyes and he was back in his hospital room. The roses had been the key to unlocking the door to his childhood memories They had given him a glimpse into History past that had once thought to have been forgotten.

Thinking of his family brought a tear to his eye and a lump to his throat, if what he was told was true, then he had lost out on so much time with his family, it seemed as though his great grandfather had aged 100 years in the time that had passed.

Surely if they had raised him he would not be lying here right now.

A nurse came in to check his vitals, and Michael instructed her to take the 2nd Vase out of his room. Michael looked at the remaining rose vase _Thank you Great Grandmother, I have finally found my way home_.

Around the corner Brooklyn saw the way Michael's eyes had lit up and recognized the roses from a distant memory. She knew that there was little chance that Michael would actually being able to remember the time he spent with Lila in her rose garden, given that he was so young, the last time he played in Lila's garden.

But Brooklyn's experiment had proven that Michael was ready to come home.

Brooklyn quickly called Dillon, and Zoey, and they agreed to come down to the hospital immediately.

Outside Michael's hospital room, Carly, Sonny, Monica, Alan, were arguing about what the next step in Michael's journey was going to be, and where they would all move on from here.

The battle lines had been drawn, Carly and Sonny were one side, Alan and Monica were on the other, it was like a shoot out at the OK corral and the bystanders had made themselves scarce to avoid being caught in the crossfire.

Having just emerged from surgery Monica was dressed in purple scrubs and her white lab coat, and Alan had cleaned up was wearing a pair of slacks, dress shirt, tie and white lab coat. The years had not been kind to Monica and Alan, heartache, love, and the loss of Michael, had physically worn them down, yet, once again they will pick themselves up, wipe away the pain and tears, for the chance to have Michael back in their lives.

Through all of the pain and heartache her and Alan, have always had each other, and now with Michael home with them their lives would be complete.

They were not going to settle for anything less than Michael coming home with them, there would be no compromise or offer of joint custody, they had fallen for that before and were still not allowed to see Michael.

The shouting could be heard throughout the hospital

"Michael's place is at home with his mother, that is what we [Sonny said motion motioning between himself and Carly] that we, Michael's parents agreed upon and that is what is going to happen.

Every time that Carly and Sonny entitled themselves as Michael's parent's, it always felt like a gunshot to the heart, no pun intended, and it always made them think of AJ.

Monica pulled out a 6 page legal document, "When we applied to the court to have power of attorney over Michael, they gave us full custody of him, so when he is ready, he is coming home with us, where he could get the best care while he regains his physical mobility."

"Let me see that" Carly snatched the document out of Monica's hands and began to read through it quickly, _There is no way that they won anything more than power of Att…..oh they did, STILL HELL NO, Michael is coming home with me_

"AND There is no way that Michael is going home with you, I have already heard that your charming husband Jax wants to send Michael to some facility where his recovery would be overseen by nurses and doctors, he does not know. But worst of all the facility is in Manhattan, far away from his family and everyone who loves him. I have looked into this facility sure, they have a good success right, just as long as the 'patient' remains there over a long period of time.

"Monica, are you saying that I do not want to take care of my own child,"

"No, but I am sure that Jax wants Michael as far away as possible, because Michael is a roadblock to his vision of what his perfect family is.

Carly put her hands on her hips, "How dare you, Jax loves Michael, he is about to adopt Morgan, and if Michael wants…"

Sonny took a step back and looked at Carly, he knew that Jax had dropped a hint or two about contemplating beginning the adoption process, but he had no idea that Jax had already began the process. It was true that he gave up his parental rights over Michael and Morgan in order to appease Carly, but now that Michael was awake he was hoping that Carly would agree to reinstate his parental rights over Morgan at least.

Hell would freeze before he would allow Jax to adopt Morgan.

Carly looked to Sonny for support, but she realized that 'loose lips really do sink ships' and that the news that she had just dropped like an anchor, had just cost her, her biggest ally. By doing so, Carly had now put herself in the position where she now had to fight two wars on two fronts. There were the Quartermaines fighting for Michael on the left and Sonny battling for Morgan on the right. Carly had hoped that Sonny could push Morgan's custody issue aside, because bringing Michael home was more important. BUT judging by the look on Sonny's face, Carly knew that this may be one battle she would have to fight alone.

Alan was putting his foot down, Michael was NOT going to be adopted, again, certainly not by Jasper Jax, who has had an agenda to get his hands on the Quartermaine family, money and the CEO seat of the ELQ for years, and adopting Michael would help him achieve both in one fail swoop. Alan knew that Jax would help himself to Michael's extensive inheritance. Thank G-d that Jason had been made the co-executor of Michael's estate, sharing his duties with Justice of course, despite every 'subtle' offer Jax made to become executor of Michael's estate after he married Carly, Jason would not budge.

"Michael wants to come home with us, Michael is going to go home with us, AND THAT IS FINAL!" Alan replied with a forceful voice.

Monica could not be more proud of Alan, and added to his strong statement. "Even more so, Michael now wants nothing to do with either of you and only recognizes us as his family."

"We have raised him since he was a child"

"He is not a child anymore"

"But He is still my child"

"And he is our grandchild"

There was no end in sight.

As this war raged, three heads poked around the corner bearing with them gifts of plenty for their dear younger cousin. Even with their enormous packages, that mostly Dillon was left to carry like a bellhop, the warring factions did not notice them slip past and go down the hallway that would lead them to Michael's room.

Edward, Tracey, Ned, and Justice stood off to the side overseeing the so called battle of the guardians, ready to jump in if it got uglier to the point where someone might require a witness/alibi or legal representation.

That's when they saw what appeared to be a tower of individually wrapped gifts walking towards them.

Brooklyn and Zoey each had a shopping bag or two in their hands, while Dillon was carrying all of the packages, they were stacked up so high that he could not even see where was going. He almost walked right into Ned and Tracey.

"Whoops, Sorry about that" Dillon says as he side steps them and continues to walk in a semi straight line to get into Michael's room.

The Quartermaine family members that were there could not believe the sheer volume of gifts that the three younger Quartermaines were carrying.

Just as Tracey was about to object to the cost, Brooklyn spoke up

"Remember Great Grandfather, that when you get this month's Black American Express Card Bill, everything we bought was for Michael"….Brooklyn 'eyes' Zoey, with a few minor exceptions.

Edward was about told by Monica and Alan to sit out this round with Sonny and Carly, but hell if he would let that prevent him from putting everything in to place that ensure that Michael was coming home to live in the mansion.

Regardless of the cost.

"That is quite alright my dear," Edward replied with a knowing grin, "why don't the three of you go in and see him now, he has been in a bit of melancholy today."

Tracey on the other hand saw Michael as nothing more than a glorified mob prince, unlike the rest of her family she had not forgotten what Michael's personality was like before the shooting. Before he would ignore Monica and Alan, and even be cruel if they approached him, and the fact that he wanted to be just like a Sonny. A Thug and would proudly proclaim it to whoever would listen. This made it even more heartbreaking for Monica and Alan to witness their only grandchild slowly slip away from them. Unfortunately Tracey had a front row seat to the pain that Michael had inflicted upon this family.

She felt that he was trouble the family could do without.

Brooklyn, knocked on Michael's door and slowly opened it, if he had fallen asleep, they could always come back later. But low and behold he was awake and flipping through pages of a magazine that someone had left for him, to save himself from boredom.

What is a better cure for boredom than his three older cousins who come bearing gifts…..

"Brooklyn, Dillon, Zoey…." Michael said as a big grin emerged on his face.

Zoey and Brooklyn stepped in, put down the bags and each took turns hugging the younger Quartermaine.

Dillon's entrance was far less graceful, he almost bumped into the entrance of Michael's room, exerting a giggle out of Michael, and unceremoniously dropped the packages on the floor.

"Ooops"

The four of them shared a long awaited quiet moment together taking in the fact that finally they were all together again.

As everyone sat down, in his ever charismatic personality, Dillon showed him all they had, and asked Michael which one he wanted to open first

At the end of this little Christmas in April party, Michael had a new ipad, new android smartphone yet to be released, that Zoey downloaded everyone numbers into, a new laptop, I Touch and a few other gizmos and gadgets. Zoey had brought him a montage of the year's biggest headlines, Brooklyn filled his new Ipod with the top hits from the past year. Plus she brought him a treat, a collection, of soon to be released music from top artists and from some new artists that were about to make it big, that she had met while on tour. Of course Dillon gave Michael a collection of the top films and some his favorites like Casablanca.

Michael looked at the smiling faces of his cousins as they filled him on the past year of their lives. Dillon was getting ready to graduate from college and embark on a film career-while fulfilling his 'obligations' to ELQ, to get his start up collateral of course, but still he was counting on Michael to help him out at the office. After all he could not be expected to play paper ball trash can shoot out by himself. Zoey had graduated from Cornell Law School Suma Cumae Laude, although good luck getting her father to actually practice law. The truth was that Justus was afraid of losing his little girl to the sometimes brutal and bloody law. Brooklyn was on her way to becoming a music super star while working for the biggest magazine in fashion, CRIMSON.

As great as it was to reconnect with his cousins that he had dearly missed, he couldn't help but feel left out. Over the past year they had moved on with their lives, but he had spent it here, in this room trapped in a time warp.

Michael could not held but release some of his frustrations.

"When am I getting out here, please if you guys really want to help me out, just get me out of here, I cannot take it anymore"

There was nothing more that Brooklyn, Dillon, and Zoey wanted to do then to pull the car around and get Michael out of the hospital.

But then they remember the 'riot act' that Monica read them about stirring Michael up and what penalty was for aiding and abetting Michael in a potential escape from the hospital: DISINHERTIMENT

Just as Dillon was about to explain to Michael why they couldn't sneak him out of the hospital, the war that was raging outside had become too much, the yelling had become so overwhelming that Michael was now able to overhear it.

_This has got to stop._

Zoey stood up and opened the door to see the war for herself. She had heard her father Justice, reminisce about 'the battle for Michael". About the mistakes that had been made and role he had played in shaping Michael's destiny, and the guilt he had felt after Michael had been shot.

At this point the war had been reduced to a screaming match the whole hospital could hear. Just when Carly was eluding to AJ's drinking and how he would have been a lousy father to Michael. And Alan and Monica were eluding to Carly and Sonny were the reason that Michael was lying in the hospital to begin with.

Michael saw them fighting, then he whispered.

"Now this I remember"

Zoey looked Michael into the eyes, and saw the past flash before his eyes. Seeing the adults in his life fight over what was best for him, when he was just a little boy and unable to speak for himself.

Now that this was no longer true. If the adults were not going to listen to Michael then she was going to be Michael's and he was going to be her first client.

Zoey walked out of Michael's room, stood in between the two warring factions. And screamed STOP IT!

All eyes flew to Zoey as she alerted everyone to the fact that Michael could hear them.

While everyone was distracted by Zoey's declaration, Carly took this as her opportunity to go and see Michael.

Zoey, Dillon, and Brooklyn had left to check to make sure their relatives had not been arrested.

However it was not their intention to leave Michael alone. They were only supposed to be gone for just a few minutes.

_While the cats are away the mouse shall play or so they say._

Carly walked in to Michael's room and saw all of the presents that his cousins had bought him. She crept quietly into his room saw him innocently, almost childlike playing with the Ipad.

She almost did not want to disturb him, but they had to talk, their fight earlier had not sat well with her, and over the last year it had killed her not to be able to talk to her Mr. Man. Now that he was awake and she had him back, she was not going to lose any more time without him in her life. Regardless of how angry he was at her about the mistakes she had made in the past about his upbringing, and taking him away from the Quartermaines, which in her opinion was the right move. Before his shooting Michael had no desire to connect with the Quartermaines, but like everything else that had changed after the shooting, now Michael focused his anger on her and why she took him away from his grandparents.

"Hi baby", Michael looked up and saw his mother enter his room, shut the door and sat down beside him.

Michael was not thrilled to see her, he did not want to talk to her, what he wanted were his grandparents, but he knew that along with the important work they did at the hospital, their fight to bring him home was also important.

Carly just saw the hate and the anger in his blue eyes, as he turned the ipad off, put it down, and crossed his arms across his chest, as if to say _what do you want_

She went to touch him but he just pulled away. Carly could not help but be hurt by his reaction to her.

Michael knew that he had to talk to her, because if he didn't she would never leave.

"So, where's Morgan? And what have you and Jax done to him?" Did Jax finally convince you to send Morgan off to that school in Switzerland, like the one he tried to send me to?"

Carly was taken aback by Michael's abruptness and coldness to her, but like Dr. Patrick Drake said, there was going to be a period of adjustment.

"No, Morgan is at home with Jax, they are running around like crazy trying to get your new room together for when you're ready to come home."

Still Michael would not budge, _Jax's house is not my home_

Carly continued hoping to invoke some kind of response or at least a smile out of her eldest child.

"You know Morgan is so jealous is because Jax has gone out and bought you a new video gaming system and a fridge for your new room, so now all Morgan wants to do is hang out in your room"

_Great she had to pile on the guilt and drag Morgan into this_.

"So here is an idea", Michael said, "why don't you bring Morgan here, I want to see him. He is **my** little brother after all".

Carly looked at her watch, "well right now he is at karate with Jax, but….."

"You know he has a father, right, I think his name is Sonny and he is waiting outside, just incase you are looking for him. Judging by his eagerness to visit me, I can only guess that you have been keeping Morgan from him, so I bet he would love to spend time with Morgan' **his son"**

Carly ran her fingers through her hair in frustration, this is not the reunion she had envisioned sharing with Michael. "Honey, the thing is Jax, really cares about the both you and wants all of us to be a family."

"I don't care about Jax's generosity or how all he wants is for us is to be one great big happy family." Michael said sarcastically, "Once this new baby comes along, which will be his kid, Morgan and I would be on a one way trip to Switzerland to make room for the baby."

"So please don't bother, the only place, I want to go is home, and that is home with my grandparents."

_Well that is not option_, Carly said to herself

Zoey reentered the room and Michael looked at her like she was the answer to all of his problems.

With a new sense of self confidence now instilled in him by Zoey's presence, Michael sat up in bed and spoke.

"There is no way that I am going to home with you [Carly]

Justice, who had followed Zoey, or as her preferred to call her Justine, his daughter, his only child, in to Michael's room. Looking in to Michael's blue eyes gave Justice had a sense of peace that he never thought that he would feel again. Justice had forever regretted the role that he had played in taking Michael away from AJ and thereby his Quartermaine family. This and the guilt that his actions had led to AJ's downward spiral of self destruction and eventual downfall, left Justice with deep remorse over his actions. If only, he often said to himself, if only he had not gotten involved and left Michael with Alan and Monica than perhaps things would not have turned the way that they did. That Michael would not idolize Sonny or dispel the Quartermaines from his life.

When Justice had heard that Michael had not only awoken from his long slumber, but had also identified himself as a Quartermaine, and had no memory of his turbulent childhood. Justice thanked G-d for this second chance.

This time he would make things right.

Zoey on the other hand, hated to be called Justine. In her eyes, she was Zoey, a Quartermaine through and through. Now that she had passed the bar, she was ready for a fight. But she felt that her father was holding her back, because of the mistakes he had made early on. Zoey had no qualms about working at ELQ, for Sonny, Jason, or anybody else.

Michael looked to Zoey, "What is it called, that thing that I can apply for to make me independent, so that I can make my own decisions. "

Justice was about to dispel any notion that Michael would have had to apply for emancipation. This was not an option that Michael should even be considering, But of course Zoey would not follow his queue.

"Emancipation, Michael it is called legal emancipation, when a minor appeals and applies to court to be declared an adult."

"Is this something you could do for me, and if it is done, do I get to choose where I get to live?"

Justice knew he had to intervene even if Justine would not follow his que "Michael, given your circumstances, legal emancipation is not even an option. For right now your grandparents have power of attorney and from what Patrick has told me, it will be a while before you can leave the hospital, [Michael was not happy to hear that from Justice and promptly crossed his arms across his chest displaying a look of dissatisfaction across his face] so when the time comes, we your parents, grandparents, Jason, and the rest of the family will decide what is in your best option. Until then I would not worry too much about it."

Justice took Justine (Zoey) out into the hallway.

"I know that you have just graduated from Cornell and have passed the bar, however you will learn that there is a time and place to dispense legal advice, and when legal advisement was best left not given. Telling your 16 year old cousin, who just woke up from a coma about legal emancipation, and how it will solve all of his so called problems, without informing him of the new problems that it would create, is just irresponsible."

Justice told Carly that if she wanted to discuss Michael's future than she would have to follow him outside.

Just as another argument had broken out, Carly was not going to give up and was willing to take on the entire Quartermaine family if she had too.

Even behind the closed door of his hospital room, Michael could still hear his 'family' fighting over what was best for him.

Michael was so deep in thought staring at the ceiling listening to the ruckus outside his door, that he did not hear the door open, that is until _she_ walked through his door.

_IT had to be you_

"**I am so glad to see you"**


End file.
